shes just to sweet
by nexusgiga
Summary: paul cant judo throw himself out of this


"and were just.. tO. SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET" the titantron played as a crowed screamed. "bullet club 4 lyf!" paul kept looking between the men posing in the ring and back down to the girl the row in front of him, her dark hair and rose aroma kept distracting him. She wasn't your typical mark. he's been staring at her off and on all night. he wasn't sure what was most alluring. her dark hair,

"excuse me" he said as he put her hand down to her. "my name is paul" She reached out to his "eliza" their eyes met. she felt a hunger that she's never felt in a long time. She licked her lips, as the mysterious woman stepped closer. "thank you" She spoke darkly. what felt like a decade, but it was seconds Paul felt his face redden as he spoke"youre welcome" "oh youre so strong. are you a wrestler too?" She wasn't used to flirting first "judo actually. though id love to learn the ropes, you?" he felt a fire burning inside him. he had to have her. before they realized it the arena was empty. "if you want to "wrestle" with me now's your chance big boy"

he held the ropes down for her, she got under them slowly. she arched her hips so her ass stood out as she slid in. she caught him staring, and she loved it. "so what moves did you want to practice here?" she pretended to be innocent, he grabbed arm and held her close in an arm bar. she pretended to struggle as her ass slapped his dick. he was hard, and she wanted it. "im starting to sweat, i should take this off" she giggled as she threw her shirt to the ground. he felt the desire from earlier burn harder as he removed his pants. she turned around to reveal her bikini top. her eyes scanned him. she stopped to admire his bulge. Blood wasn't the only thing she wanted tonight. the tried another move, but they couldn't resist the urge. she removed her skirt. he grabbed her ass with a firm grab.

Eliza bent over, her beautiful ass once shrouded by a gothic laced skirt now open for him to view, to touch to taste if chose. she panted as Paul rubed his finger down her ass. he let his fingertips explore her as she pant became louder. they stopped as they graced her ass cheeks. she gasped as she felt something wet enter her puckered hole. she cooed as her lover's tongue went to work. it twirled around going hard and deep as if trying to taste Every inch of her insides. her eyes widened, he slid two fingers on her clit. he rubbed in a circle. he continued to rub her down his hand matched his tongue in speed. he continued for a while. "im.. going to c" before she got a chance to even finish her removed his tongue from her asshole and began to eat her pussy, her legs were shaking as he slid his tongue deep into her pussy, as she came some more. he continued to lick as he swallowed every ounce of her cum. she was shaking. she pulled him down and crawled on top of him. "im going to feed on you slowly" she spoke in a seductive tone.

she lowered herself between his legs. she slowly licked the tip of his throbbing head. he groaned as she slid her tongue slowly to the base and back up. "that feels so good" he moaned as she slid him into her mouth. she twirled her tongue around it like a tornado. she slid him deeper as she slid a free hand on his testicles. she rolled them in her hand as she sucked harder. he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed deeper. to his enjoyment she didn't have a gag reflex. she kept her mouths barrage on his cock, she went harder and faster. she felt him twitch in her throat. she bobbed her head up and down, pushing his cock down her throat as she exploded hot ropes of cum in her mouth. he pulled out, the sensation made some cum burst out onto her face.

eliza and paul's eyes met again, the lust still burnt in them. he pinned her to the ground. this is what they wanted "is this ok?" paul asked, she nodded as he thrust himself into her wet vagina. he held onto her as he began to pound into her. she moaned and panted as their bodies met. every time he did something she would match it somehow, he thrust deeper and harder into her and shed squeeze him tighter from the inside. hed grab her tits and in return shed bite his neck. this happened for half an hour. he pounded harder as they cried out in unison. with one last thrust they came. they panted they slowly got up. "let me... wa... walk you to your car" he panted as he picked her up. she grabbed onto him, "im not done feeding" she spoke in a silent hush as her lips met his, then she moved back and slid back in. the vampire on the hunt, she grabbed him and pulled him close biting his neck


End file.
